Ordinary Day
by Aimless-A-Smiles
Summary: SongFic for Ike's Birthday. Kinda rushed so...whatever.


_**A/N: Pfft, I should be working on other things cause MAPF hasn't been updated in like, 3 or 4 months... OTL**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or anything in it. Nor do I own the song I used in this fic.**_

_**Enjoy! P.S. Use your imagination on who the narrator is. I couldn't decide if I wanted her to be Ruby (Craig's sister) or Karen (Kenny's sister).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ordinary Day - Vanessa Carlton<strong>

As soon as I stepped outside I was greeted by the cold. I sighed and listened to the shouting coming from the house behind me. _'They're at it again.' _I thought as I shook my head and started walking. I wasn't sure where I was headed and, quite frankly, I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from it all, even if only for a little bit.

I soon found myself walking all over town. And throughout the course of the day I've been almost everywhere I could think of.

'_Almost everywhere' _I thought as I was nearing Stark's Pond. The sun had already set and the stars were just starting to show up in the clear night sky. I walked to one of the benches and sat down. It was only then that I noticed how much my feet ached.

_**Just a day,**_

_**Just an ordinary day.**_

_**Just trying to get by.**_

_How long have I been doing this?_ I looked up. It was strangely clear and the stars were visible. _How many times have I came here when my parents are fighting and my older brother is out somewhere with his boyfriend? _I sighed... Wait- why do I care? It was business as usual so it shouldn't have mattered.

_**Just a boy,**_

_**Just an ordinary boy.**_

_**But he was looking to the sky.**_

After a while I decided it was time to start heading for home. I got up and was about to start walking when I noticed someone standing several feet away from me, staring straight up into the sky. The guy was so caught up in his star gazing that I doubt he even noticed me.

Ike Broflovski was his name. He was a child prodigy, one of the smartest people I know and that made me wonder how it was possible that he's still in the same grade as me. Maybe it's an age thing. He was way smarter than me but I was older than him by a few months, give or take. I always found him sort of strange. And I'm pretty sure he considers me a friend. Though we don't talk much.

'_Our brothers know each other though.' _was the thought that instantly popped into my head. It was a thought that was usually followed by: _'That doesn't change anything between the two of us.'_

_**And as he asked if I would come along**_

_**I started to realize**_

_**That everyday he finds**_

_**Just what he's looking for,**_

_**Like a shooting star he shines**_

He suddenly turns to look at me and he gives me this smile, one that almost, and I repeat **almost**, makes my heart skip a beat. I smile back and he waves me over. Not wanting to be rude, I walk over to him.

"Hey." I said, lame way to start a conversation right? I ignore that fact and keep talking. "So what're you doing out so late?"

Ike laughed a bit before replying. "I should be asking you the same question then, right?" I laughed like he did. "Ah, but if you must know, I'm star gazing." This caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you had a telescope or something?" And then he did something I had never expected him to. He took hold of my hand and I felt him pulling me somewhere.

_**He said take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can**_

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**_

Ike lead me into the woods and over one of the smaller hills behind Stark's Pond. There was a telescope as well as a picnic basket next to it.

_How long has he been out here? Heck, how long have I been out here?_

It was as if Ike had read my mind because he suddenly just said "I've been out here four an hour or two, in case you were wondering." And I was indeed wondering… not like I'd tell him though.

"So, I take it you do this often? I mean, you have food packed and everything."

Ike walked closer and adjusted the telescope. "Yeah, I started right after that project we did on the solar system. I've always found it fascinating, so I started star gazing." His gaze shifted to the star filled sky.

"I see… and your parents don't mind you being out here so late?"

"No." Ike replied without hesitation. Then his eyes met mine. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean, what about you being out so late. You never told me. Do your parents mind if you're out so late?"

_**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words**_

_**Although they did not feel**_

_**For I felt what I had not felt before**_

_**And you'd swear those words could heal.**_

I pulled away from his gaze and stayed silent for a moment. Then I said, as softly as I could, "It's not like they care what happens to me. No one does."

It probably didn't matter how softly I was talking because Ike would have heard it anyways. Then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I didn't look up because I felt the tears building up and I was afraid that the embarrassment that I knew I was gonna feel because Ike had seen me like this was going to be too much to handle.

"Don't say things like that. You're not allowed to say things like that. And you know why?" I shook my head, still not wanting to look at him. "Because I care."

_**And as I looked up into those eyes**_

_**His vision borrows mine.**_

_**And I know he's no stranger,**_

_**For I feel I've held him for all of time.**_

Once I heard those words, it didn't matter if I was on the verge of crying or not. I looked up and saw that smile again. The look in his eyes was one of understanding and an emotion I couldn't really put my finger on, but it was there and somehow this made me smile despite the tears that started to roll down my cheeks. Just then that heart stopping feeling came back, this time at full force. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

_What the hell is going on?_

_**And he said take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can**_

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**_

_**In the palm of your hand.**_

"Are you okay?" Ike leaned closer, cupped my cheeks and pressed his forehead against mine. "You're burning up." And that did it for me. The effect was reversed and all of a sudden I felt the blood rushing to my head. A strong sense of dizziness overwhelmed me.

_Why did he care so much? Was it in his nature to be this nice to someone he barely even talks to?_

Ike lifts his head away from mine and his hands move to grasp mine. _Were his hands always this big?_ I lifted my gaze so we were looking at each other's eyes again. _And was he always this tall?_ I don't think I'll ever feel as small around Ike as I did at that moment, when my heart was beating a mile a that was all I remember of that night.

_**Please come with me,**_

_**See what I see.**_

_**Touch the stars for time will not flee.**_

_**Time will not flee.**_

_**Can you see?**_

The next day I opened my eyes, sat up and looked around. I was in my bedroom. I sighed and ran both my hands through my hair. It was just a dream. I knew something like that could never have happened in real life.

_Because someone like him would never go for someone like me. _I thought, placing a hand over my heart and smiling. _I doubt it's ever going to beat that fast again._

_**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.**_

_**As I wake in bed**_

_**And the boy, that ordinary boy**_

_**Or was it all in my head?**_

_**Did he asked if I would come along**_

_**It all seemed so real.**_

I hear knocking and tell whoever it is to come in. It was my brother. "Hey, you okay now?" he asks, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." I answer, looking down. And then I suddenly remembered, "Wait, how did I get here?"

"Hm, you probably don't remember do you?" I shook my head. "Well you passed out. Ike carried you all the way here from Stark's Pond." I didn't remember... at least, nothing after the part when his face was only a few centimeters away from my own. I couldn't believe my ears so I asked my brother to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"He did?"

"Yeah. That's what I just said. He-" my brother suddenly stopped talking and a smile spread across lips. "On second thought, I'll let him do the explaining." And he walks away.

_**But as I looked to the door,**_

_**I saw that boy standing there with a deal.**_

I was confused about what he said until I saw Ike standing there, smiling that same heart stopping smile that makes the heat rush to my face. He walks into my room and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

I nod. "A little bit. Thanks for bringing me home."

"It was nothing. I got kind of scared when you fainted like that. You really shouldn't go outside when you have a fever."

"I know... but I didn't feel like staying home and listening to them argue." I heard him sigh.

"But you could have died if you passed out and no one found you."

"Well... what if I'm like Kenny? Then I could just come back the next day."

"...Please don't try..."

I laughed. "Don't worry. I won't."

_Silence._

"Hey, did you really mean what you said?" I asked him.

Ike raised an eyebrow. "What'd I say?"

"Last night. When you said you cared." My voice got softer and I pulled up the blankets so they covered half my face.

I hear him chuckle and he moved next to me and kissed my forehead. The heat was rushing back and he whispered, "Of course I meant it."

_**And he said take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can,**_

_**Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**_

_**In the palm of your hand,**_

_**In the palm of your hand.**_

He took my hand and intertwined our fingers and we just sat there like that for a bit until someone cleared their throat. The two of us turned and we saw my brother leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Ike chuckled and kissed my forehead again.

"I'll see you later."

And with that he got up and walked out of the room. My brother and I stayed where we were until we heard the front door close. I let go of the breath I didn't realize that I was holding. I looked at my brother who was smirking knowingly.

"Don't look at me like that." I say to him. He just chuckled and walked away.

I got out of my bed and looked out the window. Ike was standing there, looking up and then he waved. I waved back and I kept waving until he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and left.

_What'll happen now, I wonder._

_**Just a day, just an ordinary day**_

_**Just trying to get by.**_

_**Just a boy,**_

_**Just an ordinary boy.**_

_**But he was looking to the sky.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: ...what...just...happened...? _**

_**...anywho...HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKE!**_


End file.
